


Early Mornings

by gem_lighter



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, hiiiiii bobblemask fandom, i also shoved an oc in there but shhh its fine, welcome to my funderdome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem_lighter/pseuds/gem_lighter
Summary: "A beeping alarm woke Bobble up. And then another one, 5 minutes later. And then another one, so on and so forth, Bobble counting the number of alarms until the last ran out, and then rolling out of her futon."just something i whipped up during my philosophy class :heart: go harass me on scicraft dot tumblr dot com
Relationships: Bobble/Mask (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Early Mornings

A beeping alarm woke Bobble up. And then another one, 5 minutes later. And then another one, so on and so forth, Bobble counting the number of alarms until the last ran out, and then rolling out of her futon. She shuffled through her morning routine, fiddling with her new haircut and smiling to herself at how light it felt to have it short. She missed the rice in the icebox, so just settled for chewing on nori as she walked out of the house to catch the train to Inkopolis.

She liked the early morning commute, getting up at 4am was fun, although there weren't many other people on the train at all. Many of the other super early risers either had unlucky Grizzco shift schedules, or were the people trying to cram insane amounts of practice in to try and make it to S rank. Bobble wasn't either of these groups, since her reasons were super simple: if she didn't wake up early, she wouldn't wake up at all for the day. She looked over at the seat across from her, and noticed a new squid that she hadn't seen take the train before.

The other squid noticed her staring, and blinked. Bobble smiled and waved. 

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" He spoke, taken aback by Bobble's forwardness.

"Nyope, it's more like me not knowing you that makes you so interesting!" Bobble replied cheerfully. She stretched out her hand. "My name is Bobble!"

He returned the gesture, and said "My name is Seaglass. I'm surprised you don't recognize me, though." Bobble blinked.

"Why's that?"

"Ah, nevermind. Where are you going?" 

Bobble bounced in her seat excitedly at the question. "I'm heading to Inkopolis! My team is having practice at 10, so I got a head start- get a head start every morning." She said animatedly, sentence crashing into itself. Seaglass blinked.

"That's not for another 5 hours though, isn't it?" Bobble waved her hand dismissively. 

"I have a bajillion siblings, if I don't get up early I'll never get to use the bathroom!" She laughed to herself at that, and Seaglass snorted.

Inkopolis quickly became the view, and Bobble stepped off the platform. After wandering around for a bit, she realized she never asked Seaglass what he was doing. 'Next time, I'll ask him!' She thought, looping down an alleyway to get to a vending machine. Humming, she noticed someone else was at the machine. 

"Mask?" She spoke far too loudly, before realizing she really needed to figure out the whole volume control thing that Tulip always scolded her for.

Mask jumped out of his skin, tossing his drink into the air. Bobble caught it without thinking too much. "Sorry! I'm bad with being quiet in the morning." 

"Oh... thank you..." He dragged out his words, almost hesitant to speak.

Bobble nodded aggressively, and handed back his drink, before turning to pick out her own. She pressed her ear against the machine, waiting to hear the click and roll of the matcha tea she picked. She grabbed it, and noticed Mask was still there. 

"What are you doing up so early..." He asked. 

"I saw someone new on the train this morning. His name was Seaglass, he acted really surprised that I didn't know him, but how could I? It was the first time I saw him on the first train of the day--" She stopped as she cracked open the bottle, "-- but that's not the question I'm supposed to be answering. Hold on." 

She sipped her tea for a bit, and Mask opened his mouth to repeat the question. She interrupted him, launching into an animated explanation about how she gets up early because of all her siblings, and liking the routine. Mask was awestruck on how detailed the explanation was, but got really lost because of all her tangents. 

"... And also I wanted to skip practicing for the Prawn Odori festival!" Bobble finished with a flourish, taking a huge swig of her drink. 

"The... Prawn Odori?" 

"BON. Bon Odori. Yeah!"

"What is that... exactly?" Bobble stopped. 

"You don't know? It's a huge festival thingy and like-- okay listen I know like, all the reasons for it and stuff I just can't explain it. It's in my head." She tapped her forehead for emphasis.

"Oh..."

Bobble nodded. "But we're supposed to be practicing for the dance and I rea-lly don't want to practice because it means I'd have to stay in sync with everyone else. It's just not as fun as doing turf war with my friends, or playing against you!" She finished her drink, tried throwing it in a trash can, missed it, and then just put it in normally. 

"Playing against me?" Mask asked, his voice turning up by the end of the sentence.

"Yeah! You and all the other S-4 teams make my brain go whirrrrrr and stuff! It's always fun." Mask deflated a bit at that, but he wasn't sure why. Bobble didn't notice it, either way. 

"But hey, wanna get breakfast together, Mask? I mean I technically already had breakfast, but not really cuz I just ate straight nori 'cause I couldn't find the rice and--" 

"Yes." Bobble blinked. 

"Oh, okay!" She wasn't that thrown off, since she had gotten all her organized thoughts out. She looped her arm around Mask's, and he froze.

"Do you... always talk this much? You're usually so quiet when you're with the blue team..." Mask said, electing to ignore the weird flips and twists his heart was doing.

"I guess I just like talking to you!" She smiled back. Mask smiled to himself. 


End file.
